


First Thanksgiving

by Siberianskys



Series: Holiday Series [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D Compliant, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wants to invite the team to his and Clint's for Thanksgiving. Clint is worried about the repercussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You up for some company on Thanksgiving?” Phil asked into his cell as he walked into the hallway to get more privacy.

“It was supposed to be just you, me and Nat, like always,” Clint said, sounding to Phil like he didn’t like the idea of sharing his family or his space with the others. 

“Did you know Tony has never had a real Thanksgiving?” Phil asked. “Bruce either.”

“You want to invite Tony to our home?” Clint asked. 

“He’s invited you to his on numerous occasions,” Phil said. “He even invited you to live in his home with the rest of your teammates. Natasha, as you well know, took him up on his offer. And I know for a fact that the two of you have a standing date for **Game of Thrones**.”

“This isn’t about me not liking Tony. You know that isn’t it. We get on great. I’m just--“

“Freaked-out about the team not only finding out we’re gay, but we’re together,” Phil finished for him.

“Please,” Clint snorted. 

“So what’s got your knickers in a twist?” Phil asked. 

“I like our private life private, just like you do,” Clint said.

“Try again,” Phil said.

“Huh?” Clint asked.

“That can’t be it. Until her recent move into the tower, Tasha basically lived in our guest room,” Phil said.

“She’s like my sister. It doesn’t count,” Clint said.

“Come on, I’m not letting this go until you give me one good reason why we can’t have our friends over to share our Thanksgiving.”

“I never had a real home until you,” Clint said.

“Should I come home so we can talk this over face to face?” Phil asked. 

“No, it’s okay; I’m just being stupid. Go ahead and invite them over,” Clint said. 

“You’re sure?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, it’s not fair that I have you and Nat and Bruce and Steve are alone. Tony doesn’t even get to be with Pepper. He said she always goes home to her parents’ house for the holidays,” Clint said. 

Phil laughed. “Tony always was a progressive employer. As soon as he took over S.I., he shut down the company except for emergency operations from the Monday before Thanksgiving until January 2. Stane balked as well as the Board of Directors, but Tony said working hard and playing hard was good for morale and productivity. He turned out to be right. They have very little turn over. Also, because of Tony, S.I was the first company in the U.S to offer benefits to same-sex and unmarried partners.” 

“I guess we won’t have to worry about his reaction,” Clint said. 

“It’s going to be fine,” Phil said. 

“I don’t expect Bruce or Thor to care, but have you thought about how you’re going to explain to Cap that you have a husband instead of a wife?” Clint asked. 

“You worry too much,” Phil said. 

“Text me a head count. I need to get out to the grocery before the masses wake-up,” Clint said. 

“You got it,” Phil said. 

“Love you,” Clint said.

“I know.”

“You are such a geek,” Clint said. 

“I’m your geek.”

“I’m going now,” Clint said.

Phil laughed as he walked back into the tower’s communal kitchen, listening as Clint hung-up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Bruce and Steve go to Phil's and Clint's house for Thanksgiving.

“Agent, that is just wrong,” Tony said in way of greeting as he gestured at Coulson’s outfit with his index finger. 

Phil laughed as he backed away from the doorway so Tony, Bruce and Steve could enter. “Did you think I lived in the suit?” Phil asked taking his guests’ coats. 

“I certainly didn’t think jeans, combat boots, and t-shirts were in your wardrobe,” Tony said. “Or did you steal them from Legolas to confuse us? That looks like something that he’d wear.”

“What Tony meant to say was thank you for having us, Agent Coulson,” Steve said. 

“Phil,” Coulson said.

“Excuse me?” Steve asked.

“It’s his name or so Pepper tells me,” Tony said. “I have my doubts.” 

“Yes, thank you for having us, Phil,” Bruce said. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“You’ll have to ask Clint. I’m banned from the kitchen during any serious cooking,” Phil said. 

“Where’s Natalie? I mean Natasha. I still can’t get used to that. She looks like a Natalie,” Tony said. “Or maybe I just think she looks like a Natalie, because I thought she was a Natalie.”

“She’s in the kitchen,” Phil said trying not to smirk. 

“Wait, you’re banished, but scary, assassin woman is allowed near the food. Should I be worried?” Tony asked. 

“If it makes you feel any better, she is only allowed to sit on a bar stool and keep the cook company,” Clint said, coming into the living room drying his hands.

“But you left her unintended. She could be doing anything in there,” Tony said. 

“Yes, Tony, you should be very, very afraid. I have it on good authority that as soon as I turned my back she was planning to put arsenic in the green bean casserole,” Clint said. 

“We’re having green bean casserole?” Tony asked.

“It’s Thanksgiving,” Clint said. 

“It’s the stuff with the mushroom soup and the crunchy onion things right?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah, you got a problem with green bean casserole?” Clint asked. 

“I’ve heard of it; I’ve seen pictures,” Tony said.

“You weren’t kidding were you?” Clint asked, staring at his husband. 

“I told you,” Phil said. 

“I just thought, never mind,” Clint said. 

“What,” Tony asked. 

“I thought Phil was jerking my chain a little. Come on, I need to check the turkey. You can taste the casserole,” Clint said draping his arm around Tony’s neck, tugging him in the direction of the kitchen.

“Do you need any help?” Bruce called after Clint.

“Nah, it’s all under control,” Clint said over his shoulder. “Get Phil to show you the house. He’s all proud and shit of his decorating mojo.”

“Is he okay,” Steve asked once Clint and Tony disappeared into the back of the house.

“He’s fine,” Phil said. “Why do you ask?”

“He just kept looking at me kind of funny,” Steve said.

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Phil said. 

“Does he think I’m--what’s that word?” Steve asked.

“Homophobic,” Bruce said. 

Phil sighed. “Steve--“

“Does he?” Steve asked. 

“He’s been concerned, that being from the 40s, you would be uncomfortable with our relationship and it would put a strain your friendship,” Phil said. 

“Should I talk to him?” Steve asked.

“I wouldn’t,” Phil said. “Once he sees you aren’t uncomfortable, he’ll relax.”

“You sound sure,” Steve said. 

“I’ve known him a long time,” Phil said. 

“So are Bruce and I going to get the grand tour?” Steve asked. 

“I didn’t decorate the house,” Phil said. "He likes winding me up about the decorator."

“May I ask why?” Steve asked. 

“Because he’s being Clint,” Phil said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and ratings subject to change.


End file.
